


Jeremy Gilbert and Elijah Mikealson VS Edward Cullen

by YoonMinKook



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonMinKook/pseuds/YoonMinKook





	Jeremy Gilbert and Elijah Mikealson VS Edward Cullen

One day Jeremy and Elijah were out walking in the woods when they see someone ahead. Jeremy asks, "Is that supposed to be a vampire?" Elijah looks at the figure closey before responding "I'm not sure. Seems more like a fairy to me" They walk closer to the person to discover that it was Edward Cullen. Jeremy says to him, "hello Edward. I must ask are you sure you're a vampire?" Elijah looks at Jeremy "Jer you can't just ask him that. Of course he's not a real vampire like I am. For one he sparkles. Vampires don't sparkle in the sun they burn" Edward turns to him "Oh yeah then why don't you burn?" Elijah responds,"Oh you silly fairy you. I don't burn because I am an original. I know ways to be out in the sun without burning."

Edward asks, "Are you looking for a fight? because I can kill you if you wish" Jeremy looks between them "I'm pretty sure Elijah and I could kill you before you even make a move against us" "Jeremy is it? you better be careful what you say" Edward grins at him. before he could say anything else, Elijah pulls out a stake "well mr. fairy would you like to try us?"

Jeremy pulls out another stake "I'm sure I know exactly what I was saying" Edward tries to run but they have hin corned. "Any last words before we kill you?" Elijah asks "Just three: Jacob help me" he yells out Elijah stares at him and laughs "oh you think Jacob can help you huh? well it's too late." Jeremy tells him, "yeah we've already captured him" Before Edward could say anything else both Jeremy and Elijah stake him to death. "Teach you to embarass us vampires with your nonesense sparkly self" Elijah mutters and they walk away.


End file.
